


Cuddle Time

by Phandom4Life



Category: Phan, Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddles, Gen, Love, Relaxing, awww
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 17:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandom4Life/pseuds/Phandom4Life
Summary: Dan and Phil cuddle on the couch together.





	Cuddle Time

Dan and Phil cuddled on the couch together letting the day float away.   
It felt really good for them to chill out, eat popcorn and watch Anime. 

Dan was leaning on Phil’s chest falling in and out of sleep. Phil was playing with Dan’s  
curl as he was obsessed with it in a cute way.  
“Maybe you should have a nap bear, I think we both should.”   
Phil said softly as he still played with Dan’s curl twirling it around his finger. 

“Mmm more comfy here, don’t want to move from this spot.”   
Dan mumbled as he snuggled further into Phil’s chest. 

Phil loved it when Dan was in a cuddly mood it felt like old times.   
“Ok we’ll stay in this spot, sleep tight bear I love you.” 

“I love you more Philly .........thank you now sleep.”   
They both snuggled into the couch, as Phil pulled a blanket over them.  
Dan and Phil drifted off to sleep,   
with sounds of a anime playing on the TV.


End file.
